Baby Angel
by CupCakesYummeh
Summary: It was always Gabriel who walked in when his Father was in the middle of something. And he always had to do most of the work.


Though most Angels chose to have forms that looked anything far from human or normal; the top five chose differently. In fact, each of them looked however you wanted them too. Before Lucifer's betrayal, he looked like one of his few vessels. It was a surprise to some, since he loathed humanity so much; but if you knew him, it was a way to mark his difference from all the others. Michael, Raphael and Gabriel chose more human forms as well; but all for different reasons. Their father, God, chose a simple human form. They looked the most human out of all the angels.

So it was no surprise to Gabriel, a few centuries' years after Lucifer's betrayal, when he saw his Father holding a human-looking baby. The only way the Archangel knew it wasn't in fact, a human baby, were the small black wings attached to its back.

"What'cha got there, pops?"

God looked up to see his son and a hint of a small smile came across his face. Looking back down at the child, Gabriel could feel his father's love for the child; it was much better than his infamous wrath, and even his mischievous glint.

"Gabriel, this is your new brother," a deep and calm voice filled the room, and the Father of All cradled the small infant in his arms, his eyes wandering from its face back to his Third son.

"An angel baby? He looks human…like us. Is he an Archangel?" it was rare for his Father to grant an Angel this rank, but it has been a while since the number decreased from four to three.

A slight shake from his Father and Gabriel's face scrunched up in a bit of confusion. If it wasn't an Archangel; then why the appearance?

A deep chuckle filled the pure white room and God looked up to Gabriel; a look of mischief was in his eyes and suddenly the Archangel knew something was up.

"No, no, he will be raised like a Soldier, trained the same as the rest. But there will be differences within this small, seemingly insignificant boy." And suddenly, the baby had a gender and with another breath from his Father; ocean blue eyes.

Deciding not to question God's motives, the Archangel shifted in his spot a bit—of course he had to be the one to come at this time. This was just like back when he was sent to tell Mother Mary about Jesus.

"I have a job for you Gabriel, my son," suddenly, there was a commanding voice and Gabriel held in groan by biting his tongue. There was always a catch for the ones who come across a deeply thinking God. His eyes were on his Father in a silent way of acknowledging his words.

"I need you to watch over this Child. Like a guiding big Brother…like what Michael is to you," there was the silver lining of Lucifer's name, but nothing was mentioned, "And then, after his training, go down to Earth with him. Pass some of your own knowledge and after that; watch over him silently. Can you do that for me?"

He wanted to say no, he really did. But this task was more of an order than a request. A peculiar one, of course, but when didn't his Father an enigma?

"Also," the Creator said before Gabriel can say anything, "Do things in his best interest. If there is something or someone he wants to protect—you do the same."

Now this was getting weirder. Since when did Angels want to protect? But, once more, Gabriel didn't say anything but nodded. "Yes, Father, I suppose I'll be this brat's babysitter," a smile came across the God's thin lips and then he raised his eyebrows—he could tell his son had more to say.

"What's his name, Pops?"

Once more, God looked from Gabriel to the small Angel baby, now making little baby noises and now wrapped in a pure white robe with golden edges. "His name? His name is Castiel."

* * *

**A/N: ** Another Tumblr thing. Anyway, yeah I like the idea of Cas being different on purpose. And does anyone else love brotherly!Gabe or is that just me? I like to think he and Castiel were close before he left heaven, which is why in Changing Channels, Castiel had that expression.

Idk man.

And writing God is hard. Imagine him like Morgan Freeman if you want. Or Chuck.

Have a nice one!

-CupCake


End file.
